Deal With The Devil
by Neko Kate-chan
Summary: TsuzukiMuraki non con. Tsuzuki makes a deal to end everything, but at a price he isn't sure he can pay.


_Here's a dark Tsu/Mur for those who want it. Dark, depressing, non-con, everything someone expects from the pairing. Enjoy. And I truly hope that my characterization of Muraki is okay for everyone... I was told by my beta that I could put this up but if anyone's offended I'll take it down and put it on another archive. Er... Saying 'enjoy' sounds wrong...  
_

_First attempt at writing a lemon, never mind a non-con... For the whole tree bit, blame X1999. And a weird non-con Subaru/Seishirou fic I read once. Muraki's old friend could be Sei-chan if you want to see it that way. (I love crossing over X and Yami) That's nothing major, just for those who wonder._

_And the tie bit is all Kamui and Fuuma's fault! On my winamp skin I have Fuuma undressing Kamui with his teeth, or more importantly, removing his tie with his teeth. I thought it would be rather interesting..._

* * *

Tsuzuki was tired of being fawned over. That's all anyone did. They all showed how much they cared... They showed it too much. Hisoka acted like a mother hen, choking him. The boy had recently been sent away however, partnering up with Watari for a mission and leaving Tsuzuki to a well earned rest.

Until Tatsumi had arrived.

So now he was out here in the November snow, sitting on a bench in Nagasaki very, very near to where he first met Muraki. In fact, his thoughts were currently dwelling on the doctor. He had surprised himself with his thoughts about Doctor Muraki. The man desired him for some reason that left Tsuzuki completely and utterly dumbfounded. Why would anyone, who knew how tainted and disgusting he really was, want him?

"Ah, the answer to that, Tsuzuki-san, is quite simple. You have the most captivating eyes that are only made more beautiful when they shed tears of pain," A voice said from behind him. Tsuzuki started, blinking and tensing immediately. He saw the platinum blonde, almost silver hair, the pale, fluorescent skin and knew then that he might as well give up now. He was in no mood to fight the doctor.

"Muraki," He acknowledged the other's presence. The doctor sat beside him on the bench, looking up at the sky.

"Today is the anniversary of the day I placed the curse on the brat. How fitting that I should find you under a cherry blossom, under the same red moon that I caused so much pain under those four years ago..." Muraki's smile was predatory. Tsuzuki knew he should be afraid, or angered, or feel something. But he didn't. He felt numb. His thoughts told him to defend Hisoka; his heart just told him that he was too tired.

"Why do you not rise to his defense? Why don't your eyes flash in anger? Why, when we are sitting here together, aren't your thoughts dwelling on him?" Muraki questioned, a hand reaching out to Tsuzuki's cheek. The man didn't pull away. To pull away would be to care, to care would be to put effort into being, to put effort into being would to be alive, to be hurt. He didn't want to be alive to be hurt anymore.

"How do you know my thoughts?" Tsuzuki asked. Muraki just smiled.

"I don't know your thoughts, but I understand you, my doll, and I know what you desire most... An end to this suffering. I will give you the end you desire; It was why you came to me, was it not?" The doctor asked, his hand burying itself in Tsuzuki's hair.

"You would end it? You would end everything for me?" Tsuzuki looked at Muraki, his violet eyes showing so much trust, so much pain and childlike innocence that Muraki's blood stirred. If anything, he wanted Tsuzuki more than ever. He had not intended on making this deal that night, he had planned on playing the game much longer, but now... He had the chance...

"I will end it for you if you give me something in return. You know what I want Tsuzuki," He moved closer to the man, his lips against the brunet's ear. "Or more precisely, what I need. If you agree to this, I will not stop until both you and I have had our release. Is this a deal?" Tsuzuki didn't move, he didn't respond, he simply stared ahead. At first Muraki thought that maybe he'd be rejected that the fiery old Tsuzuki would re-emerge and summon Suzaku, and run back to the brat.

Then it came. The slight inclination of his head, his eyes closing in defeat. Muraki smiled, looking around them. Tsuzuki had chosen a park that was seldom visited at night; there was no reason to move. He could take Tsuzuki here, no one would disturb them. He stood in a fluid movement that was somewhat snakelike.

Muraki pulled on Tsuzuki's hair violently, making the man stand, a slight whimper escaping the man's lips. He then pushed Tsuzuki violently against a Sakura tree, pushing himself against the man roughly. He mumbled a quick spell he'd learned from an old friend and the tree sprang to life, branches slowly snaking around Tsuzuki's limbs, spreading them out from his body. Muraki smiled at the panic and fear suddenly apparent in his prey's eyes.

"It is too late now, Tsuzuki... You agreed," Muraki purred, slowly moving closer. He heard the whimper from the man, before he closed his eyes tightly, swallowing thickly. Muraki just pushed himself against Tsuzuki, lips lightly grazing the man's throat. Each whimper Tsuzuki made, each time the man tried to struggle out of the tree's bindings, it only sent waves of desire to Muraki's groin.

He pulled back slightly, watching Tsuzuki, who was trembling, his eyes pleading, regretting his decision, his helplessness, already. Muraki smirked, withdrawing a knife from his jacket before shedding it. He slowly moved forward, making sure that Tsuzuki saw the knife. The man began to thrash violently.

"My love, I thought that you wished to die?" Muraki asked. Tsuzuki's eyes had the fierceness back, but the sadness was there as well. Gods, it only made the doctor want to speed up his little mind game with the man. But he restrained himself. Just.

"Not like this. Not a filthy, used, mess!" Tsuzuki spat. Muraki just smiled.

"And is that what you think of the brat? That he is a filthy-" Muraki used the knife to cut away a button. "-used-" Another button disappeared from Tsuzuki's shirt. "-mess?" Muraki removed the rest of the buttons, all the way up to where Tsuzuki's tie was around his neck. Slowly he moved his face forward, his knife pressed against Tsuzuki's breast bone so that if the man moved he would impale himself.

Muraki pulled on Tsuzuki's tie with his teeth, relishing the idea that the flesh beneath would soon be his and his alone to mutilate and claim as his own. Tsuzuki's head went back, trying to distance his face from Muraki's. The doctor didn't miss that; one hand went to the back of Tsuzuki's head immediately, forcing the man's lips onto his own.

The kiss was disgusting. That was the beauty of it. Tsuzuki tried to pull away, and Muraki didn't dare stick his tongue in Tsuzuki's mouth in case the man tried to bite it off. He personally didn't want to discover how painful death by having one's tongue bitten off was, even if he would come back to life.

Muraki made up for not invading Tsuzuki's mouth however, by biting harshly on the man's lips, drawing blood and making the man gasp and cry out. Oh, there was nothing sweeter than those cries... Not even the brat's had compared to this...

"You bastard... Let me go... I want out... I don't want this... Let me go... I don't... I don't want to go this way..." Tsuzuki began to sob. Muraki mockingly licked the tears of the man's face, even though the man tried to jerk away. Muraki smirked, sharply tugging on the waist band of Tsuzuki's trousers.

"You don't understand, do you Tsuzuki? I gave you a warning, now I will not stop until I have fulfilled my deal. You thought that I would sleep with you in a gentle way, making love to you? No, that would be foolish, as you'd just wait until I was vulnerable and then strike. It is better this way, even if it is... less sensual... for you..." Muraki ran a hand through Tsuzuki's hair, delighting in it's softness.

"Let me go, please, let me go..." Tsuzuki whimpered. Muraki just pretended not to hear, unbuttoning Tsuzuki's trousers, slipping them off slender hips, marveling at the ivory skin revealed. He pulled Tsuzuki's underwear down as well, smiling at the sight of Tsuzuki's half naked body before him. He used the knife to shred the material of his shirt, so it hung off his body in a way that seemed to only make the man seem more naked. The clothes seemed to highlight everything that needed to be seen by Muraki, as the man traced fingertips lightly over skin.

"It's amazing. I don't need an empathic gift like the brat's to feel what you are feeling. You are afraid Tsuzuki, and so you should be..." Muraki smirked. Not many people knew much about what happened in rape; it was a taboo subject, which was why victims suffered so. Of course, Muraki knew. The victim's traitorous body would react, out of fear, out of nervousness, most likely out of having their prostate rubbed against, and then they would feel disgusted at themselves, believing that their body hadn't been lying... Believing that they had actually enjoyed themselves.

Muraki knew that the brat thought that, which was why he hated Muraki so much.

Muraki clicked his fingers and Tsuzuki was moved from his spread-eagle position upright to being bound across the floor by the tree's roots. The tree had been considerate, placing a root around Tsuzuki's hips and lifting his body to just the right height. Silently, Muraki thanked the man who had taught him this spell; it was much, much easier than having to hold someone down like he had been forced to with the brat.

"Stop! Stop!" Tsuzuki truly panicked now, desperately trying to escape. Muraki licked his finger, before leaning over Tsuzuki, fingering the brunet's entrance, watching the mounting fear in the man's eyes. More cries of "Stop! Stop! Muraki, you bastard!" were heard until Muraki had had enough.

He pulled out a scarlet handkerchief, waiting for Tsuzuki to open his mouth to yell again. No sooner had he drawn breath had the doctor stuffed the handkerchief between Tsuzuki's bleeding lips, using Tsuzuki's own tie to act as a gag. All he could hear now were strangled yells and screams. Tears were falling helplessly down Tsuzuki's face and Muraki was thrilled over the power he suddenly held over the man.

He leaned over him, looking into Tsuzuki's eyes as he undid his shirt, removing his own clothing slowly, relishing the sorrow of his poor victim. He dragged the knife point over a nipple, smirking as blood welled up around the cut. It was then that Muraki decided that this mind game couldn't continue much longer without him losing control completely, and that just wouldn't do...

He roughly shoved one of his slender fingers inside Tsuzuki, watched the man's forehead crease in pain, his screams becoming louder. The doctor just smirked, adding a second finger, watching the man squirm as his prostate was hit with each forceful thrust. It was important to Muraki that Tsuzuki actually reacted, so he could pretend that the man truly wanted him in this brutal fashion...

"What is wrong, my love?" Muraki whispered, forcing a third finger into Tsuzuki's entrance. The man was trembling, his eyes closed. Muraki dragged his nail harshly against the skin of Tsuzuki's passage, and the violet orbs shot open, hatred, fear, anger, all those emotions that would remind Tsuzuki he was alive.

"Does it hurt love? Everything will be over soon..." Muraki tried to make his voice soothing, but he failed to hide his eagerness. Not wanting to wait a minute longer, he shed his clothes, positioning himself over Tsuzuki so he could watch the man's face as he entered him. He did so in a quick, sharp thrust, admiring the way Tsuzuki grimaced, his body trying to expel Muraki with all it's being...

But Muraki was enjoying himself far too much to pull out. Tsuzuki was so warm and alive that it seemed a shame to kill him. With each thrust Muraki found himself losing his will to kill the man. Why should a man as beautiful as Tsuzuki die? If he were to live on in pain, his beauty would be so much greater... Gods, he was beautiful...

Muraki moaned, feeling Tsuzuki's entrance getting slicker he glanced down to see that the man was bleeding. The sight of blood nearly sent Muraki over the edge, gripping onto Tsuzuki's shoulders so tight that he drew blood. It was in that moment that the doctor knew he'd never be able to kill Tsuzuki. He couldn't... He loved him.

Yes, that was right. In his own sick and twisted way, Muraki loved Tsuzuki as much as Tatsumi or Hisoka ever could. The difference was he took what he wanted without needing anything in return. He didn't need Tsuzuki to be happy, he didn't need Tsuzuki to want him and he certainly didn't need the brunet to love him in return. All he needed was a release like this...

He drew his knife, slashing at the skin of Tsuzuki's torso, only vaguely aware of what he was doing. He felt himself approaching orgasm as he finally finished the tribal designs across the man's chest.

"You're forever bound to me now, my love," Muraki whispered. Sweat was making his hair damp and he was coated in Tsuzuki's blood. The violet eyed man was still screaming, his voice hoarse, his chest wracked with sobs that only made the blood ooze out more.

"Everyone will know you belong to me..." Muraki gave one last thrust before throwing his head back and moaning without restraint. As he came inside Tsuzuki, his essence mixing with the man's blood, he could only think about those sparkling eyes.

When he came around he pulled out quickly, dressing without looking at Tsuzuki, feeling disturbed at his sudden change of heart. He lastly picked up the knife, noticing the blood had already disappeared. He looked at Tsuzuki's chest. The shinigami must have passed out at some point...

Across his torso were the tribal designs of a curse. The curse that had killed Hisoka. The curse that would tie himself and Tsuzuki together for eternity. He had no doubt he'd just given Tsuzuki the final push into Hisoka's arms; now they understood at least one more thing about each other, but he hoped... he hoped that in this grotesque display, Tsuzuki had seen how much he truly cared.

Muraki clicked his fingers and the tree branches and roots went back to normal. He had always wondered why there was always one tree in the park that was always in bloom. It was November; no tree should have the pink petals so perfect at that time of year... He saw a shadowy figure and smiled. Of course, it was just an elaborate illusion, a maroboshi...

He left quickly, not bothering to cover Tsuzuki to save him the shame of being discovered, nor pausing to even look back over his shoulder at the man he had so brutally raped.

He just knew he loved that broken doll.

* * *

"Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki!" Hisoka called. They had been alerted that Tsuzuki had gone out to Nagasaki alone, so himself, Watari and Tatsumi had immediately departed to find him. It was then that they saw him, under a tree unseasonably in bloom, broken, bloody, dirty, covered in a blanket of soft, pink sakura petals.

"Tsu..." Hisoka choked. "No... No!" He ran forwards, seeing Tsuzuki's exposed state, the blood coating his body, the gag around his mask and marks around his wrists, hips, ankles and neck from some kind of restraints. Tatsumi and Watari had frozen, unable to take in what they were seeing.

Hisoka removed the gag with shaking hands, taking in bitterly attacked lips. He then shrugged off his coat, a long white trench coat with a soft fur lining. He lay it over Tsuzuki, not quite sure what to do. When this had happened to him he'd managed to stumble to the house and from then on he couldn't remember. Should he try to pick up Tsuzuki? What if the man panicked and...

"He promised to end everything..." The voice startled Hisoka out of his thoughts. He looked up to see dead amethyst eyes watching the stars.

"Muraki?" Hisoka breathed, already knowing the answer. Tsuzuki nodded.

"He promised me that I could die. He struck a deal to kill me. Yet I'm still here... Did he think these meaningless cuts would end a shinigami's life?" Tsuzuki didn't move an inch. Hisoka frowned and looked at Tsuzuki's blood smeared chest again. He leaned closer and felt Tsuzuki tense, a whimper coming from the older man. Hisoka nodded, withdrawing, already knowing what was there.

"He cursed you, Tsuzuki... Like he cursed me... He connected himself with you indefinitely..." Hisoka explained. The dark haired man didn't respond. Instead, he just continued lying there on the cold, hard ground and trembling.

"Let's get back to Meifu... I need to wash," Tsuzuki said softly. Tatsumi and Watari finally unfroze, moving to help Tsuzuki to his feet but he screamed, curling into a ball and avoiding touching them. Hisoka took a trembling breath.

"Why did he do this to you...? He's supposed to love you..." Hisoka whispered, before slowly moving closer to Tsuzuki. "Can I loop my arm around your shoulders, Asato-san? We need to help you walk. I promise I will let go as soon as we get to Meifu and then I'll let the medics take over, okay?" Tsuzuki nodded, allowing Hisoka to carefully lift him up and then taking slow, careful steps they headed out of the park. As they were leaving, Tsuzuki turned back to see the tree slowly begin to wither and die.

"He does love me, Hisoka-kun, he just doesn't show it like you or I..."


End file.
